Staying With My Mom
by LupinePhoenix
Summary: Adrien is invited to stay with Marinette and her parents while his dad is on the other side of the globe. He's going to stay for three weeks, and every night she sees Chat. Her love is being tested. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

"Late! Late, again! My parents are gonna _kill_ me, Tikki!" she screamed as she rushed down the street, soaked in rain. She still had the umbrella her love had given to her, unable to figure out how to give it back without sounding _too_ stupid.

"You're fine, Marinette."

"No, I'm not! Mom said she had a surprise for me today," Marinette explained, hurriedly. She thrust open the door to the bakery, and her house. Her parents' shop.

It was funny, her parents telling her excitedly that she would like the surprise. Was it a present, a guest, or a vacation? She couldn't tell. "Mom? Dad?" she called when she got past the bakery.

"In your room, sweetie," she heard her mother call from upstairs. She grew curious.

She dashed up the stairs, running into her room past the trap door. "Mom?"

"Hi, Marinette," a voice answered. One that didn't belong to her mother or father. But she knew who it _did_ belong to.

She lifted her eyes to meet the emerald green ones staring at her from where she stood. His blond hair was swept out of his face, as always. He smiled at her, and she could feel the heat on her face rising, forcing her to look down.

Her eyes rested on his pecks. When did they get so...? She couldn't find a word. They were amazing, if anything. She looked up at his face and tried not to think about it.

"A-adrien? What are you doing here?" she asked shakily. Why did it have to come out like that? _Stupid, stupid Marinette. Why did you do that?_

"Your parents said I could crash here for the next few weeks. My dad... he's on a trip in England, said he didn't want me along to ruin it. I would have been staying with Nino, but he's got family over. Alya went camping, and since your mom gives me my Chinese lessons-" Adrien gestured to Marinette's mother, smiling, "- she said it would be okay to stay with you guys."

"Oh, I was so excited when he told me you were friends!" her mother squealed excitedly. She made the same pose as Marinette did, she was so excited.

"Great! So, where are you going to be sleeping?" Marinette asked, curious.

"In the guestroom, silly," her father said. "Did you think we could let him sleep on the couch?"

 _Oh, dear. Next to my room? What about Chat's visits? Would Adrien be able to hear me? I can't tell him that I know Chat Noir better than him in some ways, or he'll be suspicious, and then my secret will be out! This could be the end of meeeeee..._

She didn't realize that she was whimpering out loud as much as she was on the inside. Adrien put his hand on her shoulder. "Marinette?"

"YEAH?" she asked a little too loudly. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I was just about to ask you-"

"I'M OKAY, EVERYTHING'S FINE!"

"You're shouting, dear," her mother said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Is this because your excited?"

"Believe me, this is a dream come true," she mumbled a little too audibly.

"Do you have everything, son?" Marinette's father asked, concerned for thier almost-month guest.

"Yes, sir, I checked. Thanks again for letting me stay," Adrien answered, smiling shyly.

"You're quite welcome," husband and wife said together. "We'll leave you two to talk. I'm sure you have a lot to say about this."

Marinette almost died of embarrassment, surprise, and joy. What an odd combination.

Her mother and father slipped through the trapdoor, leaving Marinette and Adrien, well, trapped in her room. _No doubt listening in_ , Marinette thought suspiciously.

She smiled awkwardly, knowing she couldn't get away ever again. She was just about to say something when Adrien beat her to it.

"I like your posters," he said, his blush going right down to his shoulders.

"Oh! Those. I'm sorry, I needed them to... study your father's designs and I also have a gift for photoshop. Since I already had a couple pictures of you, I just used them. I keep them up for reminders of my goal. Alya thinks it's silly to use a classmate, but it's the easiest to get pictures of you online."

"Oh. I thought you were like the other girls. The ones who have a crush on me just because I'm a rich model."

"No! Really? I could never just like you because your rich. That's horrible!" And she meant it.

"Well, since I'm stuck here for three weeks, we could get to know each other. What are your favorites, Pr- uh, I mean, Marinette?"

"I hope I didn't just hear the word _Princess_ almost come out of your mouth," she teased.

"No. I was going to say Pastry Girl. Did I ever tell you how much you smell like cookies?"

As soon as he said it, she gets a flashback of the night before:

 _ **"You know, Princess, you should tell me more about this boy you like."**_

 _ **"Well, he's smart, handsome, and he's caring. What else is there to say?"**_

 _ **"There's probably a hundred smart, handsome, caring boys in this city. What are his interests?"**_

 _ **"I don't really know, I can't seem to talk to him. Everything I say comes out as something stupid. In fact, he doesn't really seem to notice me. He just, I don't know, ignores me."**_

 _ **"Well, Princess, it seems like this guy isn't worth your time. What's his name anyway?"**_

 _ **"Do I really have to tell you, Whiskers?"**_

 _ **"Do I really have to ask, Princess?" he said, leaning in close. Marinette blushed, wondering why it felt so right, him being so near. All but the smell, anyway. Was it... camembert?**_

 _ **"Have I ever told you how much you smell like cheese?" she said, pinching her nose. She felt the desire to kiss him.**_ **No, Marinette. You love** _ **Adrien.**_

 _ **"Have I ever told you how much you smell like cookies?" Chat said, brushing her bangs out of her face. He kissed her forehead.**_

 _ **"Shut up, you flirt." She wanted more, but she knew Chat Noir's character.**_

 _ **"Of course, Your Highness," he joked, bowing.**_

"No, you haven't. People don't tell me that often, but someone did last night. A friend of mine."

"Is he tall, mysterious and handsome? Let me guess, he wears leather, doesn't he?"

Marinette gaped at Adrien. "Um, not really. He is tall... and mysterious... and _maybe_ a bit handsome."

"He spews puns like none other?"

"Always."

"Chat Noir, right?"

Marinette bowed her nead nervously. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Adrien smiled slyly, and crossed his arms. "Of course." The way he said it was confident, but his eyes were full of some kind of worry.

"I thought I had a crush on someone, but I think I might be falling for the stupid cat. He sort of grew on me."

"You like Chat Noir? But you barely know him. He would never give out personal information to a civilian who could be put in danger by knowing who he was."

"I know his favorite pastry is croissant, he loves a good story. He tries to joke around because he can't stand seeing people upset. When he makes a friend, he can never let go. He has a crush on Ladybug, but she never really gave him the time of day. I know a lot more, but I can't put it into words."

"How do you know he likes Ladybug?"

"Pretty obvious."

"No, I mean, how do you know he still likes Ladybug? Why is he visiting you?"

"We're friends. And how do you know he visits me?"

"He told me. He tells me everything. In fact, he's crazy about you, Marinette."


	2. Chapter 2

"No, he's not. He's a flirt, a player. Why do you think I haven't told him yet?" Marinette asked. He didn't know she felt that way. Or any way like related, for that matter. He thought he was being friendly. Or at least funny.

But apparently not. Besides, he needed to watch his words as Adrien, too. He had almost called her Princess. He had also admitted the deepest secret he kept.

"Trust me. You can see it on his face," Adrien said, trying to reassure her. He couldn't say he loved her like this. Not like he wasn't him. He gave more of himself to her as Chat than anyone. He cursed under his breath.

"Does he flirt with other girls?"

"No. Why would he?"

"Because he flirts with anything that can wear a dress and look pretty."

"Fine. Let's talk about me. Ask me something."

"Do _you_ like anyone?" Her voice was cautious. Was she worried?

He wanted to say, _You, silly. You're my Princess._ "Ladybug," he answered automatically. "She's so brave and pretty, the way she rescues everyone." He felt bad saying that. It was only a partial lie.

Marinette looked slightly put out. "Oh. I guess everyone likes Ladybug. Just the way it is, I guess."

Adrien hated himself. He couldn't lie, he couldn't tell the truth. What _could_ he do?

"Well, everyone likes me just because of what my social status is. Not because of who I am, if that makes any sense."

"No," Marinette said, placing her hand on Adrien's knee. "No, it makes sense. I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Kind of hard to explain."

"Thanks."

"Good night," he said to Marinette, leaving her room. He was ready to transform. He had to know how she felt about Adrien. Not just Chat.

"Good night, Adrien," she said. They had spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games with her dad. He liked that.

"What am I going to do, Plagg?"

"Get me more cheese," he answered, flying out of Adrien's jacket. "You were the one who got yourself into this mess, kid."

"Claws out," he said, closing the door to the bathroom. He didn't lock it, but he _did_ turn on the shower. He could get away with the shower excuse a lot.

Someone was walking through the hallway. "Adrien, dear?" Sabine asked through the door. "Are you alright? I thought you were going to bed."

"Just taking a shower, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" he lied. He opened the window, eagerly waiting for her to leave. He needed to talk to Marinette.

"Okay. Just make sure you're done in a few minutes; our water isn't very good."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm going to go to sleep, okay? Don't stay up too late."

"Yes, ma'am."

Her footsteps faded away, and Adrien turned the water off. He opened the window, and slid through. "Now to see my Princess," he muttered to himself.

He jumped onto the roof, and walked as quietly as possible, which was easy, considering how cat-like he was. He had to act like he didn't know. Like he was unarware of her feelings, like he didn't know he was staying with her.

When he saw the light on the balcony, he smiled. He couldn't control his excitement. ( _ **AN: I'll let this line go to the imagination.)**_ Marinette was standing by the railing, waiting to see him arrive.

He inched slowly onto the balcony floor, tiptoeing to her. He put his hands over her eyes and said, "I heard Pretty Boy on your wall is staying the night."

"Hi, Chat," she said, taking his hands off. He settled his arms around her waist. She rested her hands on his.

"Hello, Purr-incess," he said, nuzzling her neck. He just wanted to smell that buttery, warm, chocolately smell she always had. He loved it.

"Wh-what are you doing, Chat?"

"Nothing," he said, "just trying to get you into a confession."

"Confession? I don't know what you mean."

"I thought you loved me," he said, hearing it come out as a teasing tone. Marinette tensed slightly. He got her.

"No, you stupid cat," she said shakily.

"No? Then why did you make croissants for me?"

"Because you like them."

"Exactly, Princess. Your knight gets hungry."

"But I don't love you anymore than I love my best friend," she said, pulling his hands off. She sounded sad.

 _She's lying._

"Then what about Mr. Model over there? You seem pretty goo-goo eyed about him," Chat said, pointing back into the house with his thumb. He could feel his anger rising. _Why can't she just be honest? I came tonight to confess._

"Well, it's not what you think."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"That _you_ loved me."

"Oh." He forgot. He couldn't go on like this, could he? "Well, he's not wrong. I actually came here tonight to get that off my chest. _My_ way. But that kind of ruined it for me." He got a lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry, Chat. I-I can't. Not with the way you act. I... I love someone else."

"Adrien?"

Silence.

The lump in his throat got bigger. His eyes prickled. Chat cleared his throat, and sat down at the table on the balcony, taking a bite of a croissant, but didn't chew. He couldn't meet Marinette's eyes. Why would she lie to Adrien? And if that wasn't a lie, why did she lie to Chat Noir?

"You know, Adrien's pretty lucky. He didn't exactly say it, but I think he wanted you, on some level. I couldn't bear knowing that I was fighting a losing battle."

"I really am sorry, Chat. I'm should have said something earlier. I—"

"You know, when are you going to tell me the truth? Or at least tell Adrien? Because I was going to tell you something else, Marinette. My identity."

"R-really?" She scratched at herself. She must have felt truly awful.

"So I could actually open up a new door. One where I could actually put my faith in someone, at least for a while."

She was crying. She let out heart wrenching sobs, so much that he almost felt sorry. But he was angry. Angry at Ladybug. At Marinette. At the act he put up to be Adrien. His dad. His mom. Everyone.

"You know who should be crying?" she said through tears. "You, after what she put you through. What _I_ put you through. And now you've lost us both to a guy you can't compete with."

He rose from his seat. "You said you loved Adrien. What's so different about me, huh? I fell in love with a perfect girl, the one who I knew would stand by my side. She was kindaeverything re worried about a model than a friend.

"Then came you. I thought you would be my forever friend. Forever partner, maybe. Every time I closed _my_ eyes, I saw yours. I could still smell your scent, no matter what I washed or bleached. It was like that with everything! I realized I must have fell pretty hard. Harder than with Ladybug.

"And when I feel like I'm about to die from not telling you, I learn that you love the same guy. You lied to him. I thought I had a chance. Some one who understood me. Someone... who _loved_ me."

"You don't deserve someone like me. I lied to Adrien, lied to _you_. I can't make up my mind. But with the way you flirt with everyone, I knew you were the worst option," Marinette said, sitting down. "But if you felt so strongly, why did you do it?"

"To see if _you_ cared, Marinette. I would have told you if you had asked. The one thing that's different about Adrien and me, is that he pretends. He's afraid. Too afraid of what he might lose. He didn't deserve someone like you."

"Is it too late to change my mind? To have a moment of clarity while you were in confusion?" Marinette looked up at Chat, her eyes pleading.

She walked over to him, so close he could touch her nose with his. "Please, Chat. Whoever you are under that mask, I love you. I might sound like a liar, but I can prove it to you. I will love you for a long time. Maybe forever. Just _say_ something!"

"Do I really need to say it, Princess?" he said, taking a step onto the balcony rail. "You know how I feel. But does Adrien know how _you_ feel? You said you hate liars. So why did you become one?"

He bounded off, angrier than before. When he made a circle around paris, he let the tears come.

 _Twice. Two different girls. Both in love with the model, not the boy._

He screamed, and cursed to everything he could think of. This cat was in more pain than ever


	3. Chapter 3

Last night was a nightmare. She wasn't ready, wasn't prepared to hear that. It was one thing hearing it from his friend, another from him.

She really did love him. With all her heart. Telling him no hurt too much, and after hearing his explaination, he shut _her_ down. She deserved it. Now waiting for him during patrol, she hoped that when he got here he didn't ask what was the matter. Because she would answer with the truth. _I love you._

She had thought his flirting was just a habit. But now, she knew he was trying to test Ladybug's affections. Well, just at first. Then Marinette's. What kind of monster _was_ she? Before she could even stop herself, a soundless tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, Ladybug," a not-so-cheery voice came from behind her. Chat Noir. He wanted to sound fine. "You okay?"

"She didn't know, Chat. It was a mistake. And it hurt her more than you think."

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused. "What are you saying, Milady?"

"Marinette. She didn't know."

"She told you?"

"No. And I wasn't watching, either," she added on, taking off her earrings. The pain was killing her. "I'm done with secrets and lies. You were right."

"Marinette? It was you? The whole time?" he asked, bowing his head. "I guess I made the same mistake twice. Well, this is awkward."

"I'm sorry, Chat. If I can hurt you, what kind of a hero am I? I want you to return these to Master Fu," she said, placing the earrings in his hand. "I was right. I'm not cut out for this."

"You did it, too," he said simply. He was fumbling with his ring. _What's he doing?_

"What?"

"You did the same thing I did. That's why I got so upset. Why would you just pick one—" a zap of green— "when you can have both?" She couldn't believe who it was. She ran to him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry! I should have told you last night! I've been next to you this whole time... I'm such a— a—"

"I'm worse. I should have been happy when you admitted to loving me. Any of me. But the truth is: I'm more like Chat Noir than you think," he whispered in her ear. He pulled his head away, and looked at her more seriously. "One more thing. I might have already both confessions. Last night, you said something like 'Say something, I love you.' Pretty desperate Purr-incess."

"Just kiss me, you dumb cat."

"I prefer _Your Highness_."

"You flirtatious idiot," she said, shoving her mouth on his. She couldn't believe it. Kissing them both at once! A girl's dream. Adrien pulled away to say something.

"You really should have told me, Mari," he whispered, too eager to kiss than finish.

"Mari. I like it," she smiled. "Princess Mari."

"Now who's the flirtatious idiot?"

"Shut it, Whiskers."

"No nickname?"

Marinette shook her head. "Nope. Gotta earn one."

"I love you, so, so much," he said, burrying his face in her neck. "You should your earrings back on, what would happen if Hawk Moth got it?"

"Good idea, Kitty."

They went back home, hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, amends with both sides. He felt like a whole person. He had a girlfriend, a friend, and a reason to be happy. He thought he was happy before, but now, sitting next to Mari, he felt like he was about to burst!

"You know, Princess, I could stay like this forever," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I remember when you told me I smelled like cookies as… _you_. You kissed my forehead. I thought you were just flirting."

He had a flashback:

 _ **"You know, Princess, you should tell me more about this boy you like."**_

 _ **"Well, he's smart, handsome, and he's caring. What else is there to say?"**_

 _ **"There's probably a hundred smart, handsome, caring boys in this city. What are his interests?"**_

 _ **"I don't really know, I can't seem to talk to him. Everything I say comes out as something stupid. In fact, he doesn't really seem to notice me. He just, I don't know, ignores me."**_

 _ **"Well, Princess, it seems like this guy isn't worth your time. What's his name anyway?"**_ _**She**_ _**looked**_ _**so**_ _**upset**_ _**talking**_ _**about**_ _**him. Who**_ _**was**_ _**he? Was**_ _**it**_ _**still**_ _**Adrien?**_

 _ **"Do I really have to tell you, Whiskers?"**_

 _ **"Do I really have to ask, Princess?" he said, leaning in close. Marinette blushed, and**_ _**he**_ _**couldn't**_ _**help**_ _**but**_ _**think**_ _**how**_ _**cute she was.**_

 ** _"Have I ever told you how much you smell like cheese?" she said, pinching her nose._** _ **He**_ _**really,**_ **really,** _ **wanted**_ _**to**_ _**kiss**_ _**her. He**_ _**couldn't**_ _**kiss**_ _**her**_ _**if she liked**_ _**someone.**_

 _ **"Have I ever told you how much you smell like cookies?" Chat said, brushing her bangs out of her face. He cupped her face in his hands, leaning in even closer. He kissed her forehead.**_

 _ **"Shut up, you flirt." Him? A**_ _**flirt? No**_ _**way.**_

 _ **"Of course, Your Highness," he joked, bowing.**_

Then even farther back. Maybe two months.

 ** _"Anything_** **_for_** **_you," he said. She_** **_blushed. He_** **_kissed_** **_her_** **_cheek._**

 ** _She_** **_stood_** **_up_** **_abruptly, and_** **_walked_** **_over_** **_to_** **_her_** **_room. "I_** **_can't, you_** **_stupid_** **_cat. Why_** **_can't_** **_you_** **_just_** **_stop_** **_trying_** **_to_** **_get_** **_me_** **_in_** **_bed?"_**

 ** _"Why_** **_would_** **_I_** **_ever_** **_pressure_** **_you_** **_into_** **_something? I_** **_would_** **_never_** **_even_** **_try_** **_to_** **_get_** **_you_** **_to_** **_kiss_** **_me."_**

 ** _He_** **_opened_** **_his arms as_** **_she_** **_walked_** **_back_** **_to_** **_him_** **_and_** **_hugged_** **_him. "Sometimes_** **_you_** **_really_** **_know_** **_how_** **_to_** **_make_** **_me_** **_want_** **_to_** **_kiss_** **_you. I_** **_say_** **_that's_** **_pressure_** **_enough."_**

 ** _"So_** **_can_** **_I?"_**

 ** _"Can_** **_you_** **_what?"_**

 ** _"Kiss_** **_you. You_** **_know you want me_** **_to. In_** **_fact_** **_I_** **_could_** **_just—" she_** **_planted_** **_her_** **_mouth_** **_on_** **_his, and_** **_pulled_** **_back_** **_just_** **_as_** **_quickly. "Huh?" He_** **_said, staggering_** **_back_** **_into_** **_a_** **_chair._**

 ** _"What_** **_was_** **_that_** **_for?"_**

 ** _"You_** **_asked. That's_** **_the_** **_only_** **_one_** **_you_** **_get, too. I_** **_was_** **_saving_** **_that_** **_for_** **_Adrien_** **_Agreste, but…_** **_I_** **_guess_** **_I_** **_could_** **_have_** **_done_** **_worse."_**

 ** _What_** **_have_** **_I_** **_done? he_** **_thought_** **_miserably. He_** **_was_** **_the_** **_jerk_** **_she_** **_liked. He_** **_groaned._**

 ** _"Princess, Adrien's_** **_one_** **_of_** **_my_** **_best_** **_friends. You_** **_can't_** **_just_** **_do_** **_that. He's_** **_in_** **_love with someone, as_** **_I'm_** **_sure_** **_you_** **_know. You're_** **_upset_** **_over_** **_that, and_** **_placing_** **_your_** **_affection_** **_on_** **_me. I_** **_can't_** **_be_** **_a_** **_safety_** **_net."_**

 ** _"I_** **_know. That's_** **_why_** **_I_** **_can't. If_** **_Adrien_** **_wasn't_** **_my_** **_friend, you_** **_know_** **_I_** **_probably_** **_would_** **_have_** **_picked_** **_you."_**

 ** _"But_** **_without_** **_Adrien, you_** **_wouldn't_** **_have_** **_Chat_** **_Noir," he_** **_muttered. He_** **_felt_** **_something spark_** **_inside_**.

"You don't know how much I wanted to kiss you, Mari," he said, looking at her beautiful face.

"I wanted to kiss you, too, actually. I thought you just wanted what every player wants."

"Did you think Adrien was a player?"

"No."

"Chat Noir is more like Adrien than you think, Milady."

"I think I figured out that much." 


End file.
